Encuentro en el Nuevo Mundo
by Mayra04OP
Summary: Una parada en una isla tranquila y aburrida para Luffy puede estar llena de reencuentros y divercion, mas que nada si ese reencuentro es con alguien importante.


ONE-SHOT / Luffy x Boa Hancock

Encuentro en el Nuevo Mundo

Los Mugiwara habían terminado sus asuntos en Dressrosa, pudieron acabar con la fabrica de juguetes y Luffy con Doflamingo. Apenas entraron en el Nuevo Mundo no tuvieron descanso por lo que decidieron parar en una isla "no divertida" para Luffy pero asombrosa y bella para el resto de la tripulación.

"Ahhh… al fin descanso y paz-" decía Usopp bajando del Thousand Sunny seguido de Chopper

"Espero que podamos encontrar algodón de azúcar por aquí"- dijo imaginando, mientras que Nami y Robin se acercaban a ellos

"Ustedes dos espero que no estén pensando en algo loco, bajamos aquí para descansar hasta creo que Luffy por fin esta de acuerdo con nosotros, verdad Lu"- Nami se dio vuelta para mirar a su capitán que hace escasos segundos venia caminando detrás de ella pero que ya no se encontraba allí - "a donde se metió ese idiota ahora?"- gritaba enfurecida. A lo lejos se veía una nube de polvo generada por Luffy que nuevamente buscaba diversión

"Ese pedazo de idiota en que lios pensara meterse?"- comento Zoro, en su tipica posición de brazos cruzados

"Viniendo de Luffy-san seguro estará buscando una suuuperrr aventura"- respondió Franky enérgico como siempre

"Alguien tiene que acompañarlo para que no se meta en problemas, yo digo que el espadachín valla"- decía Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo

"Se puede saber porque yo tengo que ir maldito pervertido"- grito enojado

"A quien le dices pervertido estúpido"- ambos se enfrentaban cara a cara- "ven así te pateo el trasero "

"Justo vos a mi, cejas rizadas"- Nami se acerca a ellos y les dedica un golpe en la cabeza a los dos

"Vallan los dos tras Luffy, los estaremos esperando en aquel bar"

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA ISLA

"mi querido Luffy-sama donde te encontraras"- decía una bellísima mujer sentada en una piedra a varios metros de su barco que la esparaba en las costas- "pensar que vine hacia el nuevo mundo en tu búsqueda pero aun no logro encontrarte"- se lamentaba, para luego escuchar varios gritos

"Espera, tenemos que volver a donde desembarcamos"- corría detrás de Luffy-" ademas tenemos que ir a beber sake"- gritaba Zoro

"Espera Zoro aun estoy explorando la isla, ademas tenemos todo el día para beber sake"-

"Podes al menos dejar de correr"- respondía Sanji cansado y se detenia lentamente

"De acuerdo"- freno de repente Luffy, seguido de Zoro

"Cuanto tiempo mas pensabas que te perseguiríamos idiota"- le pego en la cabeza

"Si si si lo siento, ahora sigamos"- empezaba a caminar cuando de repente

"Luffy!"- gritaba desesperada la hermosa Shichibukai de pelo largo y negro- "al fin te encuentro cariño"- decía desesperada para que los tres hombres se dirán vuelta

"Hancock? que haces aquí"- decía confundido Luffy, mientras que sanji sufría de una gran hemorragia nasal y Zoro miraba como se desmayaba en el suelo

"Oye, Luffy debemos llevar al estúpido pervertido con Chopper"-

"Si Zoro, Hancock acompañamos"- dijo dando media vuelta

"Si mi Luffy-san"- decía sonrojada al volver a escuchar su nombre de los labios de Luffy

EN EL BAR

"Estos ya se están tardando, será que habrá mas enemigos en esta isla o mejor dicho en esta tenebrosa isla"- decía Usopp asustando a Chopper

"Ya dejen esas idioteces de seguro todavía no lo encuentran"- Se tomaba de la cabeza Nami cuando Zoro con un desmayado Sanji entraban en el bar- "pero que demonios?"-

"Hemorragia nasal"- dijo serio el espadachín

"producto de?"- pregunto Chopper hacercandose al desmayado cuerpo de Sanji

"Boa Hancock"- respondió tranquilo mientras Luffy y Hancock entraban también al bar

"aaaaaahhhhh" - decian despreocupados pero al ver a la mujer -"que hace Boa Hancock aquí?"- respondieron todos a la vez

"En el camino nos encontramos a Hancock"- decía sonriente Luffy

"Luffy-sama te hace feliz mi presencia?"- preguntaba sonrojada

"Claro"- dijo sentandose para empezar a comer

"Luffy-sama?"- repitieron todos sorprendidos

"Te extrañe tanto este ultimo tiempo, fue como una eternidad-" ponía una mano en la frente

"En serio fue tanto tiempo?"- decía Luffy mirando fijo mientras masticaba un trozo de carne

"por supuesto"- se tomaba de las mejillas a lo que todos miraban , en todo esto Sanji empezó a despertar

"Pero que paso"- se paraba

"Ven a comer Sanji"- decía Luffy levantando una pata de algún animal, cuando Sanji volvió a mirar a Hancock

"pero si es Hancock- chwan"- decía con ojos en forma de corazón- "que hace aquí?"-preguntaba

"yo estaba en busca de mi querido Luffy-san cuando aparecieron ante mi"- decía sentando se al lado de Luffy

"capitán desgraciado en verdad que estuviste haciendo estos últimos 2 años"- preguntaba el cocinero

"entrenando, que mas?"- respondió

"tanto te preocupas por el Hancock-swan"-

"es lo que haría una buena esposa"- dijo dejando a todos con la comida atragantada

"esposa?"- repetían todos de nuevo

"Ya te dije que no pienso casarme"- agrego mientras seguía comiendo

"ya lo se Luffy"- dijo dejando sorprendido, haciendo que la escuche

"eh?"- alcanzo a decir- "en serio?"

"Si, es obvio que aunque te demuestre todo mi amor nunca lo harás, porque no me quieres" - dijo mientras todos quedaban con la boca abierta

"espera yo nunca dije que no te quería"-

"Naniiiiiii?"- gritaba toda la tripulacion

"es solo que no me gusta el casamiento"- dijo y luego bebió agua para bajar la comida

"eso es suficiente para mi"- dijo abalanzando se hacia el dejandolo sorprendido al igual que a sus Nakamas por el beso que recibió de su parte. " te amo Luffy-san, te amo desde que accidentalmente entraste a mi baño, te amo por tu valentía, tu no eres igual a los demás hombres"-decia mientras lo abrazaba, pero el seguía en shock por el beso anterior- "te voy a estar esperando en Amazon Lily, cuando cumplas tu sueño vuelve por favor"

Si, Si, Si-decia todavía algo confundido- voy a regresar, Si- agarro otro pedazo de carne y le dio un bocado, Hancock se puso de pie y se retiro por la puerta para después decir

Adios mi amor- le tiro un beso y salió corriendo del lugar. Luffy seguía comiendo, pero el resto de los Mugiwara no soltaba ni una palabra hasta que

En verdad entraste en su baño- pregunto Brook- que pervertido

Fue un accidente- seguio amontonando platos de comida. Mientras Sanji volvía en su estado normal

Tu….-decia mirando serio a Luffy, se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello- que le hiciste a Hancock-chwan maldito bastardo-lo sacudía de un lado a otro- como vas a entrar al baño de una señorita

Mira quien lo dice el pervertido numero uno, se la pasa desmayando se todo el tiempo- ataco Zoro

cierra la boca estúpido -

cerrala vos inutil- de nuevo ambos se enfrentaban

Ya callense- gritaba Nami, la tripulación volvía a comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado y Luffy seguía comiendo para disimular lo confundido que lo había dejado el beso, y pensaba que cuando se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas en verdad el iba a volver a Amazon Lily, iba a volver por Hancock.


End file.
